Spam
Spam é o termo utilizado por fãs para o embarque /emparelhamento entre Spencer Shay e Sam Puckett '('Sp/encer + S/'am'). thumb|330px Na série, eles parecem ser bons amigos, apesar de Spencer ficar, às vezes, irritado quando Sam come toda a comida deles (principalmente a comida dele) e deleta seus programas de TV favoritos. Sam, como Spencer, possui talento artístico (como mostrado em' iDate a Bad Boy' e [[iMust Have Locker 239|'iMust Have Locker 239']]) e eles discutem sobre isso às vezes. Sam também o ajuda com seus projetos de arte numerosas vezes. Talvez eles possam ser um pouco mais próximos do que irmão e irmã, considerando que eles saem mesmo quando nem[[ Carly | Carly 'ou]] 'Freddie estão ao redor. Eles normalmente tem mais paciência um com o outro do que tem para a maioria dos outros personagens - especialmente Sam para Spencer. Este emparelhamento é muito improvável de ir além de amizade no show, principalmente pela grande diferença de idade entre os dois. Entretanto, em [[iGet Pranky|'iGet Pranky']], Sam não hesita em admitir que ela tem uma queda em Spencer. Desde esse episódio, no entanto, isso não foi mencionado novamente. Momentos Spam 1ª Temporada iWant More Viewers: * thumb|spam <3Sam e Spencer sentam-se em frente um ao outro durante o jantar. Sam explica à Spencer que ele é um artista e diz: "Você quer que duas pessoas vejam suas esculturas ou dois milhões?" Spencer responde: "Dois milhões". * Mais tarde, depois que Spencer diz à Freddie que vai ajudá-lo com sua competição, Sam pergunta: "Você não está namorando aquela garota ainda?", "Não, ela só gostava de mim por causa das minhas meias", Spencer admite. "Isso é estranho", Sam diz. Spencer puxa a perna das calças, mostra suas meias e pergunta: "Sério?". * No final do episódio, Sam pega a mão de Spencer quando ela o leva até o computador para mostrar-lhe algo.thumb|spencer+sam = spam! iLike Jake: * Sam aparece quando Spencer faz um molde de gesso da cabeça e, obviamente, acha que é estranho. Ela então tenta dar café à Spencer através de um tubo, mas Spencer dá a ela o tubo de respiração em vez de um para beber. iSpy a Mean Teacher: * Spencer pede para Sam posar para ele esculpi-la, mas acaba esculpindo um peixe em vez dela. Quando Sam pergunta por que ela ainda está aqui, ele responde "É que eu fico solitário...". * Quando Sam pergunta por que Spencer não perguntou a atual namorada dele para servir de modelo, ele explica que ela estava "fazendo malabares para outros caras", e ela desajeitadamente mostra simpatia. iHeart Art: * Spencer diz que a "Comunidade de Artes de Seattle" está à procura de grandes artistas desconhecidos. Carly diz que ele é um grande artista e Sam diz: "E com certeza desconhecido". Spencer olha para ela e diz "obrigado" um pouco sarcasticamente. * Sam compreende a preocupação de Spencer sobre a galeria não gostar de suas esculturas. * Sam surge com a ideia de mostrar as esculturas de Spencer no iCarly, e então ela e Carly realmente mostram-nas no show. * Sam parece estar preocupada com Spencer quando ele está deprimido.thumb|176px iHatch Chicks *Sam faz algumas observações a Spencer sobre a temperatura e aos filhotes. Duas citações são: "Não, noventa picles, sim, noventa graus!" e "Sim, você quase fez um suco de bebê frango". O olhar no rosto de Spencer é desagradável. *Sam tenta ajudar a tirar a cabeça de Spencer do tubo de ventilação, e desvia o olhar quando suas calças saem. *Sam fricciona e dá tapinhas nas costas de Spencer, juntamente com Carly, depois que ele tosse o último pintinho. iPromote Techfoots *Sam e Carly confortam Spencer depois de ele correu para uma caçamba de lixo com seu rolo de lâminas. *Sam estava segurando o braço de Spencer quando ele estava ferido. *Ela parece se importar quando pergunta a ele se ele quer uma "boa tigela de sopa quente". iSkateout iMight Switch Schools *Sam é boa o suficiente para pegar a correspondência de Carly e Spencer para eles. *Quando Spencer cai com o som da campainha, ela parece preocupada e ajuda Spencer a se levantar. 2ªTemporada iStage an Intervention: * Sam e Spencer comem o mesmo sanduíche. * Sam tenta ajudar Spencer superar sua dependência de Pak-Rat, fazendo-o bthumbater Sasha Striker. * Quando Spencer e Sasha parecem estar prestes a se beijar, Sam interrompe, perguntando, "Vocês dois vão ficar ou vão jogar?" * Depois que Spencer derrota Sasha Striker, Sam e Spencer podem ser vistos abraçando-se ao fundo. iGo To Japan : * Sam ajuda a apagar o fogo no capacete de Spencer. * Depois que Spencer cai de um carro de táxi, Sam, junto com Carly e Freddie correm para ajudá-lo. Spencer diz que está bem, e anuncia que ele estava preocupado. Sam o abraça. iPie: * Spencer persegue Sam depois que ela se apodera da torta de creme de coco. iKiss * Spencer pede a Sam para jogar a bola, porque ela pode jogar forte. Ele queria ela para então tentar pará-lo, sugerindo que ele queria impressioná-la e provar que as atitudes céticas sobre suas habilidades estavam erradas. thumb|Spencer e Sam pensando. iGive Away a Car * Spencer tem um olhar chocado depois que Sam bebe uma jarra de suco de picles. * Quando Sam chega (enquanto Carly está no chuveiro) ela e Spencer sentam-se no sofá e colocam os pés para cima simultaneamente. * Quando Sam diz a Spencer que eles têm 24 horas para entregar um carro à Nevel, ambos estão com uma expressão expressão pensativa. Spencer está pensando em uma maneira de salvar o iCarly, e Sam em fritas. * Sam conhece o 'olhar de pensamento de Spencer', e diz, "Conheço essa cara. É a do pensamento!" iRocked the Vote *Sam passa muito tempo ensinando Spencer a mentir, para ele não ter problemas na locadora por não devolver o filme. *Spencer foi temporariamente capaz de mentir, porque Sam o ajudou. *Desde que Sam passou muito de seu tempo ensinando Spencer a mentir, ao invés de sair com Carly e Freddie, isso poderia significar que Sam se preocupa com Spencer, e quer que ele fique livre de problemas. iDate A Bad Boy *Quando Sam e Freddie estão no Groovy Smothie, Spencer caminha pthumb|274pxor eles e não os percebe porque eles não estão "sentados em seu sofá". *Spencer tenta ajudar Sam a se livrar de seus sonhos ruins. iLook Alike * Quando Spencer flagra os garotos depois de terem saído (deixando as sósias no lugar deles), o primeiro instinto de Sam é mentir para Spencer. Ela põe sua mão no braço dele, que ele afasta agitando-o. * Quando Jackson Colt empurra Spencer na mesa, Sam parece extremamente aflita, mas quando Colt fez isso antes ao seu gerente, Sam parecia animada. Isso mostra que Sam estava preocupada com a segurança de Spencer. iFight Shelby Marx * Sam sabe a senha de Spencer para desbloquear canais Pay Per View. * Sam usa a TV de Spencer para assistir a luta Shelby Marx (em HD), que custou $100. * Quando a turma de iCarly entra na sala de conferências, Spencer pode ser visto com as mãos nas costas de Sam, enquanto ele procura por água. * Depois que a luta acaba, Sam abraça Spencer. 3ªTemporada iThink They Kissed: * Spencer quer saber tudo sobre o beijo de Sam e Freddie. * Spencer tenta convencer Carly que Sam e Freddie não chegaram a se beijar, talvez porque ele não quisesse que fosse verdade também. iCook * Spencer é eletrocutado pelos fios do armário de Sam. Em casa, Carly diz a Spencer que Sam se sente muito mal por isso. iSpeed Date *Quando Spencer acidentalmente acerta Freddie no rosto, Sam aplaude, e começa a fazer moinhos com ele. Os dois sorriem um para o outro. iMove Outthumb|230px * Sam faz Spencer sentir sua mão. * Spencer e Sam riem do fato de Sam ter batido um homem na frente de seus filhos no ringue de patinagem. Carly não acha engraçado, mas eles riem mesmo assim, mostrando que compartilham o mesmo senso de humor. iSaved Your Life *Nesse episódio, quem resta do paintball é Spencer e Sam.thumb|192px iQuit iCarly: * Spencer lança uma corda para baixo para ajudar Carly e Sam, mas a corda bate em Sam e faz com que quase caia da plataforma a máquina de lavar. * Depois de salva Carly e Sam, Spencer, juntamente com Freddie, Fleck e Dave puxam as garotas até a segurança. * Spencer abraça ambas Carly e Sam quando ele puxa as garotas para a segurança, não apenas Carly, sua irmã. Isso mostra que ele também se importa com Sam. iWas a Pageant Girl * thumb|leftAmbos Sam e Spencer tem um ataque de fúria quando Freddie e Carly dizem não a eles. * Sam tenta chamar a atenção de Spencer, depois que ela ganha o concurso de beleza. No entanto, Spencer também é pego em seu jogo competitivo com Freddie. Isso faz com que Sam revele o cartão de Spencer. iEnrage Gibby: * Spencer põe a boca na orelha de Sam para que ela possa ouvir o doce thumb|240pxburburinho de um doce em sua boca. * Embora Sam afirma estar incomodada por isso, no primeiro momento, ela está sorrindo quando ele faz isso, e o deixa permanecer em seu ouvido por alguns segundos, sugerindo que ela estava ouvindo aos doces como ele pediu. * Spencer passa textos para Sam, para passar a ela a ideia de conseguir Oliver Dixon para escrever uma melhor avaliação de sua arte, agora que ele está "morto". Isso indica que ele tem o número de celular de Sam em discagem-rápida, como ele passa o texto muito rapidamente. * Ambos Sam e Spencer concordam que as pessoas estúpidas existem para que outras pessoas possam aproveitá-las. iBelieve in Bigfoot *Sam, sarcasticamente, diz que ela gosta da "dança sexy" de Spencer. *Quando Sam resmunga: "Sim, e eles não são mesmo bonitos," Spencer concorda, dizendo, "incomoda". *Quando Sam derruba Spencer pra fora da árvore, ela pode brevemente ser vista segurando a mão dele. iBeat the Heat *Sam e Spencer têm a mesma aparência de prazer quando eles estão se refrigerando para baixo com tubos de ar. 4ª Temporada iGot a Hot Room *Spencer ajuda Sam em sua cadeira durante o almoço de aniversário de Carly. *Sam é uma das pessoas que ajudam Spencer a configurar o aniversário de Carly com T-Bo, Gibby e Freddie. *Novo corte de cabelo de Spencer recebe elogios da Sam. *Spencer diz a Sam (e Freddie) sobre o abajur de goma na sala de Carly. *Sam ajudou Spencer na reforma do quarto de Carly.thumb iSam's Mom *Spencer está disposto a fazer ovos para Sam às 4 AM. *Spencer é visto tirando a calcinha de Sam I ♥ Vegas do sofá depois que Carly a joga em Sam. *Spencer permite que Sam fique em sua casa quando ela tem problemas familiares, o que mostra que ele se preocupa com ela. *Spencer tenta irritar Sam, repetindo a palavra que ele pensa que ela não gosta, "escadas". *Spencer reclama quando Sam excluí o TiVo que estava gravando "Celebridades De Baixo d' Água". iGet Pranky *Depois que Spencer prega uma peça em Sam e Freddie, Sam fala, "Se eu não tivesse um queda por você, você estaria morto com a pancada que eu daria com o meu taco de baseball na sua cara!", que resulta em olhares estranhos de Carly, Freddie e Spencer. Quando Carly pergunta sobre isso, Sam evita repetir, parecendo envergonhada e olhando de relance para Spencer. *Sam e os outros tentam pregar uma peça em Spencer, mas falham. *Spencer parece meio surpreso, meio lisonjeado pelo comentário de Sam. iParty With Victorious thumb|234px|o abraço em iParty With Victorious <3 *Quando Sam começa a cantar, Spencer é visto olhando para ela várias vezes. *Eles cantam juntos durante Leave It All to Shine e se abraçam no final do episódio. Episódios com Spam (Sub Plot) iRocked The Vote *Sam tenta ensinar Spencer a mentir, mas acaba falhando no momento crítico do treinamento, na locadora. *Quando Sam vai ensinar Spencer, ela mente sobre ter sido assaltada como uma demonstração realista de mentir. Perceba que Spencer estava muito preocupado e começou a entrar em pânico um pouco antes de perceber que Sam estava mentindo. *Quando Sam diz a Spencer que o acha esperto, ele pergunta se isso era mentira. Ela responde gentilmente, "Não. Você é muito esperto." Spencer ainda não tem certeza se isso é verdadeiro ou sarcástico. Ele olha para ela misteriosamente.thumb iDate a Bad Boy *Spencer demonstra seu Sham-Pow! para ela. *Ele balança os cabelos e deixa Sam senti-los. *Quando Spencer compra um Sham-Pow!, ele pergunta se ela gostaria de vê-lo mergulhá-lo no vaso. Sam concorda e eles saem correndo para o banheiro. *Spencer tenta ajudar Sam a superar o pesadelo que ela tem de um monstro comendo sua sopa. *Spencer vai ao ponto de vestir-se como um montro, apenas para ajudar Sam; Ele acaba sendo espancado por ela. iSaved Your Life *Sam e Spencer são os únicos restantes no jogo. *Sam compete com Spencer (e eventualmente o derrota) em um jogo de "Ultimate Assassin". *Spencer chama Sam de "esperta". *Sam corre no apartamento de Spencer para dizer-lhe que Freddie se machucou (depois que ela pega a pizza de sua mão e joga no chão). *Sam arquiteta um plano complexo para derrotar Spencer no jogo deles de "Ultimate Assassin". Spam Vids thumb|left|360px thumb|left|360px thumb|left|360px thumb|360px|left Galeria ICarly-300x300.jpg Spam31.png Spam32.jpg Spam33.jpg File:S640x480.jpg File:S640x480 (1).jpg File:Tumblr ku05k6i5di1qzi7mco1 500.png File:70354826.png File:69882 3134256099.jpg Spam___Spencer_and_Sam.jpg Sspam.png Hey there handsome -spam.jpg Spam iCarly small.gif Spamm.jpg Spencersam.jpg Yeah!.jpg Sparly-11-spam.jpg Sam in isavedyourlifespam.jpg @spam.png @spamchris.jpg spamm.png Categoria:Sam Categoria:Spencer Categoria:Spam Categoria:Relação amorosa Categoria:Relação de Amizade